Angel no Chouzou
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: Una flama se extingue... la expiación... el perdón... el amor de dos personas... Podrá esta Roman ser escuchada?


Las opulentas estatuas que miraban con melancolía el horizonte no hacían más que brindar un lóbrego aspecto a la casona colonial de su amo. Sus enjutas y sofisticadas figuras, así como poseedoras de un aire indescriptible y una soberbia belleza fría les daban un aspecto orgulloso y sereno.

El _Maestre_ de la casona se hallaba dentro; un escultor. El padre de todas esas bellas estatuas. A él le decian "Las manos de Dios". Obviamente detestaba ese apodo, tanto como odiaba la atención de la gente hacia su persona. La mayoría no era nada más que un grupo de hipócritas que solo buscaba decir algo para sentirse importante, para demostrar que tenían cultura...

Pero su obra era loable, digna de admiración y en más de un sentido.

Ahora mismo, el francés de castaño y cano cabello en partes iguales, se hallaba de pie ante una pieza colosal de mármol. Sus manos grandes y callosas tocaron con delicadeza la regia solidez del material, como si temiera romperlo...y su rostro no hacía nada más que reflejar una profunda tristeza, con la mente entre el ayer y el hoy.

—Mi Natalie... no sabes cuanto te necesito en este momento...—Musitó al aire.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sin previo aviso, un acceso de tos convulsiva le invadió, sacudiéndolo violentamente, dejándose caer en sus rodillas. Cuando se detuvo, observó su mano. Una gran cantidad de sangre oscura se hallaba en su palma, contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

— No me queda mucho tiempo...—

Tomó un trapo cercano del suelo, limpiándose las manos. Y con ganas renovadas, con cincel y martillo, inició su nueva creación, mientras su mente se ocupaba de repasar su vida entera...

Su mente ya no era la de antes... Su mirada, atrapada en el ayer de manera intermitente alteraba en cierto modo la realidad... había adquirido costumbres ajenas... como relatar de vez en cuando, pequeñas cosas para sí... o hablar solo y en voz alta... o cantar...sí, cantar... como solía hacerlo "_ella"_.

Miró la pieza frente a sí y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por sus impulsos. Su mente volvía a vagar en el pasado, abriendo nuevas heridas, y reparando otras... suspiró y mientras martilleaba el mármol, sin querer había comenzado a hablar en voz alta...

-o-

Auguste Laurant siempre amó el arte, desde que era un niño podía ver arte en todo lo que le rodeaba... sus dibujos asombraban a el que lo veía, Su voz encantaba al viajero que pasaba por aquel pequeño pueblo, cuando se sentaba en la entrada de su casa, a cantar melodías de su propia invención. Pero sin duda alguna, su pasión, su amor radicaba en la escultura... sus manos se movían solas por la arcilla, maravillando a sus ojos, sonriendo para sí, con un calor recorriendo su alma cuando veía su obra finalizada.

...Pero tanto amor, debía cobrar una cuota...

Muy pronto, empezó a encerrarse en sí mismo, y la calidez de su voz se fue extinguiendo, así como el expresionismo de sus dibujos. Para él, su mundo giraba en torno a la escultura... a dar vida a seres salidos de la realidad como del mundo onírico... sus creaciones... sus hijos...

Su carácter con el tiempo fue tornándose amargo, volviéndose un ser huraño, iracundo, celoso de todo y de todos... la perfección era su meta, y según él, la gente solo entorpecía su camino a la meta. Sus actitudes provocaban que la gente huyese de él, que lo evitara... su mirada fría y penetrante lograba que hasta los más osados bajaran la vista ante él, que al caminar entre la gente, ésta le evitara haciéndose a un lado cuando él caminaba... Jamás le dirigían la palabra si no era necesario.

Su corazón de roca estaba muy arraigado en su pecho, alejando a todo aquel que intentaba acercársele, encerrándose en la casona antigua que heredó cuando su familia murió. Allí no tendría que preocuparse por gente, por miedos, por opiniones... sólo sus estatuas le daban la bienvenida a un mundo que él amaba.

...Hasta que cierto día, una doncella pudo atravesar y romper todas sus autoimpuestas murallas...

La dulce mujer era rubia, más rubia que el trigo, incluso casi de cabellos blancos, rivalizando con la luz del sol. Su bondad y dulce corazón era conocido por aquel pequeño pueblo ayudando a todo aquel que la necesitase, no importaba si eran niños o ancianos, no discriminaba cuando de auxiliar se trataba... Era una joven muy hacendosa también, trabajando en la pequeña finca de su familia con esfuerzo y dedicación o haciendo mandados para la gente del pueblo, siempre pensando en la siguiente mañana o en la siguiente noche con optimismo... Su generosidad no conocía límites, cuando vendía los frutos de su trabajo en el mercado local, el que no tenía qué comer, ella con ternura, alimentaba al prójimo.

...Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que se vieron... Jamás olvidaría esa brillante mañana de Invierno.

La chica caminaba sonriendo y cantando una melodía que había creado por sí sola, sus gestos risueños indicaban que había sido una buena mañana. Con 16 hermosos años, ya conocía los dolores y el sufrimiento de una adulta... pero no se había permitido sufrir, sobretodo cuando tuvo que heredar la finca de su familia, con la implacable desición de sus fallecidos padres, de que a fin de mes debía contraer matrimonio para no ser desheredada de toda la propiedad.

Canturreando levemente, caminaba rápido sin fijarse en el camino... El maestre escultor de 35 años, metido en sus pensamientos y con la oscura aura a su alrededor, rumiaba pensamientos iracundos al caminar rápido en dirección a su vivienda, en contra todo en ese día. Había sido una mala mañana al parecer... y como si la vida jugara con los hilos de sus existencias, el choque fue inevitable entre ellos dos.

—¡Ouch! —Corearon cayendo al suelo los dos.

El escultor con una mirada furibunda recogió sus pertenecias sin mirar a la chica.

— ¡Fíjate mejor por donde caminas! La gente es cada vez más torpe en...

Dejó sin continuar la frase cuando con asombro se quedó prendado de la misteriosa chica. Como si de un hechizo se tratase, no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos índigo que le miraban con inocente curiosidad. Sus verdes ojos atrayeron la vista de la otra por igual, y ninguno pudo formular palabra... al menos, él no pudo.

—_Excusez-moi monsieur..._ No me fijé por donde caminaba, tenga...

Sus pálidas manos le extendieron una esteca en forma de paleta, tenía un poco de arcilla en la punta y Auguste la tomó sin decir palabra.

—Usted... ¿no es el _Maestre_ Laurant_?_—Preguntó con una melodiosa voz ladeando la cabeza.

El sorprendido Maestro parpadeó reiteradas veces antes de reaccionar, en sus suaves —pero sin dejar de ser masculinas— facciones, estaba marcada la impresión aparte de un suave sonrojo que se extendió por su rostro.

—_Oui, Mademoiselle..._ Soy el _Mâitre_ Laurant— dijo con leve rudeza, sin poder quitarse la costumbre de encima.

La chica se levantó, extendiéndole una mano que el otro aceptó con desconfianza, sin lograr serenar el furioso latido de su corazón en esos instantes.

— Quiero que sepa... que admiro mucho su obra... el arte, su arte es precioso... transmite muchas cosas que no pueden ser descritas...—Dijo con rapidez y haciendo una leve reverencia— Mi nombre es Natalie Montblanc... un placer el conocerlo.

Desde su primer apretón de manos entre dos amantes del arte, Auguste se sintió a gusto con una persona por primera vez... Muy ingenua y despistada para su gusto, quizás muy blanda, no sería capaz de soportar una crítica... pero esa chica le agradaba y bastante.

-o-

Tosió con más fuerza, cayendo al suelo por la violencia de las sacudidas, dejando una mancha grande en el suelo... su ropa estaba manchada al completo de su propia sangre, y su visión se tornó borrosa por unos instantes...

—Natalie... Mi Natalie... Mi bello ángel...

Una nueva sacudida lo hizo arquearse hacia delante aferrándose con una mano de su ropa sin poder contener el dolor que se extendía por todo su ser, como agujas por sus venas...

Cuando el dolor y la tos cesó, y pudo recuperar su visión, pudo ver que tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho... Con dificultad se levantó y evitó tocar la estatua en la que trabajaba para no mancharla...

—Prometo... que será mi última estatua... lo prometo, Natalie...

Y el escultor volvió a tallar y a cincelar...

-o-

Desde su primer encuentro, volvían a encontrarse por accidente en todas partes, en el mercado, en el bosque, en las rústicas tiendas del pueblo que atravesaba el período llamado Renacentismo. Claro está que como era rural, nadie tenía los lujos que se podían obtener en las grandes ciudades.

Muy pronto, ya no eran simples encuentros, sino que ya eran charlas... Sostenían a veces largas charlas sobre el arte: La música, la pintura y sobretodo, la escultura. Tenían un amor en común, el amor a crear obras de arte palpables, existentes no solo en un plano, que sí podían verse, que eran música y pintura a la vez y que al mismo tiempo no lo eran. Llegaban a recitar las mismas frases al unísono, sentados en el interior de la casona de él, en el salón de la casa de ella, en alguno de los jardines de ambos, o en el banco adosado a la pared, que estaba junto a la puerta de Auguste.

La gente comenzó a notar cambios en las actitudes de ambos. Natalie se quedaba largas tardes hasta llegada la noche... muchas veces dormía en la casa del escultor. Él por su lado, se encontraba de vez en cuando hablando consigo, sonriendo solo... y lo más sorprendente: cantando.

Cuando se encontraban, siempre las esmeraldas de él se hundirían en el mar índigo que eran los ojos ajenos, en más de una ocasión, él perdería el hilo de alguna conversación para mirarla por largo rato... en más de una ocasión, ella tropezaría o chocaría con las cosas a su alrededor, distrayéndose más de lo habitual. Ella no era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Pero para él, ella era un "ángel".

Para ella, Auguste siempre sería su maestro... él comenzó a instruirla en el arte de la escultura, algo que los dos disfrutaban... ella se quedaba todo el día junto a él para ayudarle, para crear, o para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, siempre con respeto... Ella lo acompañó en cada obra del mayor. Desde gente normal, bustos, medias estatuas, estatuas de cuerpo completo., Dioses Griegos, Reyes, héroes...ángeles... Él tenía estudios, pertenecía a una familia rica, y le enseñó a ella a leer y a escribir, instruyéndola en todo lo que el sabía... y ella atesoraba cada momento junto a él... Llegaron a vivir juntos...

...Y pasado el tiempo, ella se volvería Natalie Laurant, la esposa del célebre escultor...

-o-

Su valiosa obra ya estaba casi terminada... pero otro obstáculo lo detuvo. El afluente de lágrimas que corría por su rostro que no lograba detener... y el silencioso llanto se volvieron sollozos con fuerza, gritando al cielo su profundo dolor... El dolor de un alma destrozada...

Cuando la sangre que brotaba de sus labios ya no era causa de la tos, dejó de gritar... aferrándose al piso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza...

—¿Por qué?... Si tan solo... Si tan solo hubiese pensado mejor... Si solo hubiese visto el mundo desde tus ojos —Musitó con la voz quebrada por el esfuerzo anterior...

—Te amaba... y te amo con toda mi alma... ¿No... no... éramos tan felices juntos...?... al final... lo amo a "él"... sí, amor... lo amo a "él" también

Con ahogados suspiros, se aferró a los pies de la figura, un par de delicados pies descalzos, que cubría una túnica de mármol.

—Hago ésto por tí... y por "él"... aún si muero... quiero que sepas que buscaré la forma de encontrarme contigo... ¿Me estarás esperando?...

El agotado escultor se levantó una tercera vez, de vuelta a su trabajo, empecinado por entregar su alma sin remordimientos...

-o-

Su vida transcurría llena de felicidad, ambos estaban en lo mejor de sus vidas... los años pasaban lentos, pero sin tristezas... su vida no era perfecta, las peleas estaban presentes de vez en cuando... pero nunca duraban o tenían la suficiente fuerza como para lograr una separación... Hasta que...

...Natalie comenzó a decaer y a desmayarse con frecuencia, no importaba los lugares donde fueran: el estudio, el salón, la calle, el jardín...

La angustia comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro ¿Que sucedía con ella? con el dinero de ambos, el que sacaban de la finca, el de las estatuas por los encargos que llegaban de todos lugares de Francia... Él sería capaz de vender todo si se trataba de curar a su Natalie... Pero no fue necesario, ya que luego se enterarían que esperaban un hijo.

—Un niño... un hermoso y tierno niño... ¿No es maravilloso, Auguste?— Dijo ella cuando el médico se fue, ante la noticia recién anunciada.

...Esa noticia fue una hecatombe en la vida del escultor, era peor que una plaga, que una peste...Sobretodo cuando el doctor pronunció que si ella tenía al bebé, ella moriría. Una vida por otra vida. Ante esto, el desesperado Auguste trató por todos los medios de hacerla desistir... de acabar con la vida que ella esperaba... hasta que ella pronunció:

—No lo haré, Auguste... porque lo amo... porque te amo... y lo adoro cada vez más por el hecho de saber que tiene tu sangre corriendo por sus venas... el fruto de ambos, el amor de ambos está aquí...—Puso una mano sobre su vientre poco abultado y sonrió— _Soleil..._ Quiero llamarlo _Soleil..._ Porque será nuestro sol cuando lo conozcamos.

Auguste no pudo negarse. Y sobre todas las cosas, no podía amar a ese _"niño"_ a ese ser que venía a quitarle lo que mas amaba en la vida. Porque lo detestaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, odio que iba creciendo con el transcurso de los días... Fingía amarlo cuando estaba con Natalie... Mostraba su verdadera cara cuando estaba solo...

—Ese miserable... lo odio... lo odio tanto...

Hasta que el fatídico día llegó... Natalíe lucía una sonrisa hermosa... cuando las parteras ingresaron con el médico del pueblo a asistir el parto, ella nunca gritó... Ella mantuvo esa sonrisa hasta el amargo final... Jamás pudo nombrarlo, jamás pudo cantarle la canción que había unido dos corazones en una tarde de invierno, jamás podría verlo crecer...

Con el niño en brazos, y la visión borrosa, buscó a Auguste con la mirada... no estaba allí. Fue en ese momento cuando se dió cuenta de la cruda realidad y su sueño se hizo pedazos... abrazó a su niño con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos instantes y sin poder despedirse su vida se extinguió.

El doctor cerró los ojos ante la escena... tanta felicidad derrumbada en segundos... Puso al niño en una canasta y lo abrigó mucho, el invierno azotaba Francia duramente en ese momento... y sosteniendo al niño en brazos se lo llevó.

Al tercer día el doctor le recordó a Auguste la existencia del niño... sin decir palabra el escultor tomó la canasta con el niño dormido y la depositó sobre la mesa, despidiendo al médico en la entrada. Cuando reaccionó miró al niño con la rabia contenida desde el momento del anuncio... Aguantando la respiración, llevó sus manos al pequeño cuello del bebé, ejerciendo presión gradualmente...

El niño abrió los ojos asustado, revelando su verdadero color... eran índigos... como los de su madre... y con la fuerza de un ser que lucha por vivir, lloró, gritó, en una súplica por ayuda. Al no saber qué hacer, Auguste buscaba la forma de callarlo, pero ver solo el rostro del infante lo había hecho pedazos... y en esa fría mañana de Invierno, lo llevó al orfelinato, deshaciéndose de él para olvidarse definitivamente de su existencia...

...Cosa que no logró... los años pasaban... y dejaba las formas de la juventud... los 35 se fueron... y llegaron los 40 y los 50. Y se dio cuenta muy tarde que amaba a ese niño, _su niño._

Por años se paseaba por las afueras del orfelinato, posando su mano en las recias murallas de piedra de 3 metros de altura... oía las risas de los niños y siempre se preguntaba "¿Será esa la risa de mi niño?"

Las artes dejaron de estar a la vanguardia, y lo siguió la guerra. Mas tampoco le importó., sólo pensaba en el par de ojitos índigo que amaba en ese momento y en todos los momentos desde que lo abandonó...Cada noche... Rezaba para que el otro, alguna vez lo perdonara, junto con su Natalie...

-o-

Detuvo sus cavilaciones... y se dió cuenta de que todo este tiempo rememorando el pasado, lo había relatado... había contado su _ Roman_ en voz alta... sonrió... al menos... su última creación podía oir su historia.

Un ataque más fuerte que los anteriores lo tumbó, y ya no pudo levantarse... cuando miró su obra finalizada lo vió... había hecho un ángel... y no cualquier ángel de capilla... éste tenía las alas extendidas, en un gesto que invitaba al perdón, con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho como recitando una oración... Tenía una larga túnica con una capucha que cubría su cabeza...y el rostro... al fin pudo verlo...

—...Na... Natalie...

... su Natalie, vuelta un ángel, en medio de los últimos segundos de dolor de un hombre...

—_Mon Ànge... Mon fils..._ Perdónenme...

Y con un suspiro estrangulado, cayó de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Su vida se había extinguido.

-o-

Esa noche, la casa desocupada, ofrecía una tentación a los ladrones que pululaban por las áreas colindantes... Cualquier casa era buena si ofrecía un buen botín...

Los ladrones tenían un código de conducta basado en la fama y el respeto... y un respetado ladrón de la zona había entrado a la casa del escultor...

Se quedó toda la noche, evitando hacer ruido alguno, escuchando al viejo maestro rememorar su vida...

Cuando la flama de la vida se extinguió de los ojos del escultor... el joven ladrón que no debía tener más de 16 años se agachó junto a la figura sin vida que miraba al ángel con un gesto pacífico, cerrando sus ojos con una mano...

—Está bien, _père..._ te perdono... Mi nombre es _ Laurencin._

...Nunca nadie supo... que el joven ladrón era bello... era rubio, rivalizando con el sol... y que poseía unos hermosos ojos índigo...


End file.
